Out of character
by Oblivionokay
Summary: Another zax fic with a little sprinkle of freechamp:) Max and Zoe let their hair down but not everything goes to plan and the days Zoe thought were over make a not so welcome return at a fancy dress party :)
1. Chapter 1

**As there's no episode this week I thought I'd write a short story to try and fill the hole slightly :) just a random idea I had in an English lesson :)**

**Hope you enjoy x**

**Please review:)**

**Katie xx**

As his shift drew to a close Max gathered his coat and said his goodbyes before starting on his journey to the hotel.

As he put the key card into the slot and the door opened. A voice from inside shouted out.

"Evening, I'm in here."

Zoe's voice was coming from the bathroom.

"Hello, your still in the bath"

"Well it's my second. Care to join."

"Do I ever."

As Max climbed into the bath with Zoe, the water surrounded their bodies.

"So how was your day."

"Lonely."

"Take it you missed me then."

"Like a hole in the head."

"Rude."

"Well your a fine one to talk, all those selfies."

"Well yeah, but you'd be lying if you said you didn't enjoy them. Especially the last."

Zoe's cheeks flushed a little as she spoke.

"Okay, your a right tease you know."

"Oh I know."

She moved he hand up his leg and he grabbed it and used it to pull her up and kissed her passionately.

"So Dr, are you ready."

"As every."

The next hour seemed a blur to both. They got lost in each other their bodies moving in sync. As they lay back in the water that was now on the verge of being uncomfortably cold, their breaths still shaking slightly as they tried to regain control. Max kissed Zoe softly on the lips . He loved that she made him feel so comfortable he loved her since the moment they first met, it was like fate had thrown them together and even when they were apart it was clear to see that it was written in the stars.

A while later they were both in pyjamas and snuggled in bed watching TV. Max's phone buzzed and he moved his arm from around Zoe so he could reach it. It was a text from Robyn.

'Hey stranger, just wondering if you and your new girlfriend wanted to come to the fancy dress night at the pub tomorrow.'

"Zo, Robyn wants to know if we wanna go pub tomorrow as its fancy dress night."

"Seriously, do I look like I'm a teenager."

"It's hard to tell you certainly act like one."

"Stop now your starting to sound like Dylan and it's kind of creepy."

"Okay what do you say it could be a laugh."

"Fine. But what can we go as."

"Umm, I have a idea."

"Tell me."

"Promise you want hit me."

"Promise."

"I was thinking Barbie and Ken."

"Your joking right."

"No I'm being serious."

"I think we'd make a great pair. And we can go shopping first thing from costumes. Please."

"Fine, we'll go."

"Yes! I'll tell Robyn."

As night fell and they both got into bed properly Zoe reflected on her earlier decision about going to the pub tomorrow, it was one she was going to live to regret.

**Please review. There'll be more soon xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy.**

**please review :)**

**katie xx**

As the day of the party dawned Zoe rolled over and glanced at Max who was still asleep beside her. She was having second thoughts about agreeing to going to the pub.

Max's eyes flickered open.

"Morning beautiful."

"Morning."

"What's up."

"Just thinking."

"About."

"The pub tonight, I'm not sure about it."

"What. We can't say no now we have already agreed to go. And anyhow it will be a laugh I've always wanted to see the other side to Dr Hanna."

"Other side?"

"Oh yeah I've heard all about your younger years."

"Have you indeed."

"Yeah. Do you care to expand on what I've already know."

"Nope."

"Oh really."

Max rolled over so that he was above Zoe and then began to tickle her. Her legs began to hit against the bed and she tried to push Max off her.

"Stop it."

"Nope, I need answers."

"Please stop."

"Come on spill."

"Okay okay. Just stop first."

"Fine. Let's hear it."

"Well I used to be a bit of a party girl. Lots of wine and dancing."

"Haha, well I heard that you had a few hospital trips due to the sheer volume of alcohol you consumed."

"And who told you that."

"Well now that would be telling it was just a little birdie."

"Well I think you need to rethink before you take that question any further."

"Do you know."

Max pushed his lips onto Zoe's, and she responded and kissed him back. Zoe pulled away.

"Okay I'll come on one condition, we swap costumes."

"What."

"You go as barbie and I'll be Ken. If you want to have fun let's do it properly."

"Are you joking."

"Not at all come on or are you too chicken."

"Me never."

"Okay then, come on let's get up we need costumes."

"I know but 5 more minutes."

"No let's get ready the shops are calling."

"Are they indeed."

"Oh yeah."

Zoe got out of bed and into the shower. When she got back into the room Max was already dressed and sitting on the bed. Zoe picked some clothes and did her makeup and hair.

Once they were both ready they made their way into town.

"So what are we looking for again."

"Well your gonna need blonde wash in wash out die and then maybe some hair extensions. You need to look the part."

"Are you sure extensions are the way forward, they can seem a little tacky."

"Well isn't that the point it's meant to be fun."

"Yeah I suppose, but your just trying to embarrass me."

"Well isn't that my job."

"I suppose so. Come on then let's get to business we only have a few hours before work."

They trawled the costume shops in search of the perfect clothes. They found Zoe a light blue shirt and black trousers and shoes. And zoe found Max a short pink dress, blonde hair dye and extensions. And then found some pink high heals.

"Zoe, I have a feeling I'm going to fall in these." He said holding the shoes."

"Well if you do I'll catch you."

"Really."

"Of course not, I'll laugh and then think about helping you up."

"Oh thanks."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

They made their way to the hospital and put the newly acquired costumes into their lockers ready to get changed after shift.

As they day went on the excitement between the staff rose, everyone was looking forward to letting their hair down and having fun.

When the shift was over everyone went to get changed. Max and Zoe got changed in Zoe's office. Zoe helped Max use the spray in dye on his hair and add the extension.

"Wow, that really brings out the best in you, but the hair I'm not so sure." Zoe commented stepping back from Max to get a proper look.

"Is only for one night and you don't look to bad yourself in a suit. But seriously do the heals have to stay."

"Yes, me without my heals is like jelly without ice cream, it's just doesn't work."

"Yeah yeah. Come on then let's go and show them all what we are made off."

The pair left the hospital with the other and made their way to the pub. Max was hoping the Zoe he'd heard so much about made an appearance.

**Please review. There'll be more soon xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy:)**

**Please review x**

**Katie xx**

Max opened the pub and let Zoe enter before him. Here goes nothing max thought. As they entered eyes turned and landed upon them, laughter broke out in the room and max began to regret listening to Zoe's suggestion. Why did he agree to come as barbie. He was never going to live this one down.

The rest of the staff who were still in fits of laughter over Max's costume, we're all sat round a table. Zoe made her way over to the bar to get her and max some drinks, and they were going to need them.

Max pulled another two chairs to the table and sat down.

"Are you getting paid to come like that." Robyn asked.

"No, I had to wear it or Zoe wouldn't have come."

"So she's got you wrapped right around her little finger I see."

"Is that such a bad thing."

"Depends on your perspective of life."

"So what have you all come as."

"Well I'm Princess Anna, Lofty is Christoph."

"Okay, and Noel is a banana."

"Max it was the only costume I could find, and you can't really talk you've come as Barbie."

"I suppose."

"I'm superwoman."Louise added.

Cal and Ethan entered the pub. Ethan was dressed as a jester and cal had a batman suit on. Lily followed behind them dressed as Cleopatra.

"Don't they look a picture."Zoe whispered into Max's ear.

"I can't really talk though, have you seen me."

"Actually I have, I think it kinda suits you."

"You would say that."

Once everyone was seated with the third round of drinks on the table, the DJ started to play so party tunes. Max dragged Zoe up and started to dance with her.

"Max, I'm not that drunk."

"Well I'm sure I can sort that out."

He ordered them more drinks and they say at the table drinking.

The door opened and in walked Connie and Rita.

"Max.. Look."

Zoe nudged max and everyone turned to face the door.

"First off why are connie and Rita together. And secondly they're not arguing."

"Yeah and who have they come as."

"Seriously max. Rita is obviously wally from where's wally and connie is Queen Elsa. Have you never seen frozen."

"Not all the way through."

"Well you my dear are missing out, guess what we are going to watch soon."

"I look forward to it."

Connie walked over to the bar and Rita followed behind her.

"Connie they are all looking."

"Well let them, it's fun you love it really."

"Of course."

Once they had drinks they too sat at the table that was getting a little on the crowded side now.

By this time Zoe had become very tipsy, the alcohol had made it to her brain and she was beginning to lose the control over her body and mind. She stood up and pulled max up. This was the Zoe he'd been looking for. The carefree, up for anything girl. They began dancing and Zoe got a bit over enthusiastic. She stood on a chair and threw herself at Max.

"Zoe be careful."

"I thought you wanted to have fun."

"Yeah fun. I don't want you getting hurt."

Connie and Rita now had taken to the far corner of the room. They were engaged in a private conversation and seemed surprisingly happy.

"What is it with those two yesterday they were at each other's throats and now they seem a little too close for comfort. It's creepy."

"Max now be nice, they seem happy let's leave them be, you never know Rita might melt her icy exterior."

Connie stood up to get some more drinks and walked past Zoe and max.

"Oh and by the way you two, I maybe an ice queen but I still have a heart."

Max looked at Zoe.

"Well that told us." Zoe giggled.

Max handed Zoe another drink.

"Come on you get this down you, I want more of the old Zoe."

"Well your gonna have to be patient, I need to be completely off my face before I lose complete control.

**Please review. There'll be more soon xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the next chapter. I've adds some connie/Rita in to make it a little more exciting, although it is mainly zax. Hope you enjoy :)**

**Please review xx**

**Katie xx**

The pub was soon full of alcohol fuelled dancers. All of the ED staff were on their feet getting down to the beat. Rita had even managed to get Connie up and the pair were having barrels of laughs.

The Zoe that hadn't surfaced in a long time had finally made an appearance, she was carefree and up for anything. She was dragging max around the dance floor and kissing him wit every other step. Max wasn't complaining, he was having the most fun he'd had in ages and it was with the woman he loved what could have been better.

Suddenly max felt Zoe tug at his arm as she climbed upon to a table. Max followed her up and the pair took to dancing, rather terribly on the table top. Cal and Noel had their phones out and started to record the table top dancers.

Max and Zoe were going to live to regret it but that wasn't necessary right at that moment. They were enjoying themselves and that's all that counted.

As everyone watched max and Zoe, no one saw Rita and Connie getting closer and closer. Connie had finally realised that Rita wasn't that bad at all, they were getting on like a house on fire. The conversations between them were following naturally and they seemed to share the same twisted sense of humour.

"Shall we dance" Rita asked as she stood up and offered a hand to Connie.

"I don't mind if we do." Connie answered placing her hand in Rita's. As Rita lead he way to the floor, the music slowed, max and Zoe were now in some kind of passionate clinch on the table. Rita and Connie stepped slowly around with each other their hands resting lightly on the others elbows.

"Well this isn't awkward." Connie laughed.

"Not really, and we can always just blame it on the alcohol."

"Very true"

Connie let her hands slip to Rita's hips and Rita's hands went up to Connie's shoulders. Neither knew what this whole affair was going to turn out like but while it was happening both were determined to enjoy it.

Max and Zoe had removed themselves from the table and were now positioned in the corner with their hands exploring each other's body.

Little did they know the videos taken by Noel and Cal would be viral by the next day.

**Please review. There'll be more soon xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy:)**

**Please review xx**

**Katie xx**

The next day, Max and Zoe woke up with pounding heads.

"How much did I drink." Zoe questioned.

"Enough."

"We need to get up for work. Come on you."

"Can't we just have a few more minutes."

"No as in that time we will surely go back to sleep and we can't afford to do that."

Zoe swung her legs off the bed and walked into the bathroom. Max got dressed and Zoe reemerged.

After they were both ready, and Zoe was equipped with her sunglasses. They got into the car and headed to work. As the entered the ED they saw most of the staff crowded around a computer in reception. They walked over.

"What's going on?"

Noel looked up.

"Nothing Dr Hanna."

"Now I'm not stupid let me have a look."

Noel quickly came back. "I don't think you want to do that."

Zoe and Max walked around the other side of the desk. To their horror on the screen was a video of them dancing on tables at the party last night. The video had been posted on YouTube by a certain Caleb Knight. The video had already had 30,000 views and had been shared on all the social media sites. It had gone viral. Obviously a table top dancing barbie and Ken was the next big thing.

Zoe had turned a shade of red and quickly bout faced and hurried to her office. Max throw a look on cals direction and was quick on Zoe's trail. How could they have been so stupid, it's Zoe's reputation on the line not theirs.

Zoe had hidden herself in her office. How much had she had to drink. The old Zoe had been gone for so long she never thought she'd see her again. Max knocked on the door and walked in.

"Are you okay."

"I suppose. I know it was only some harmless fun but it could have serious implications."

"I know, but you have to admit we do look kinda cool."

"Speak for yourself. It was a great night though, well it what I can remember and taut dress totally suited you."

"Stop right there. So you gonna come out, I think someone has some explaining to do don't you?"

**Please review. There'll be more soon xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy. **

**Please review for me xx **

**Katie xx**

Zoe, closely followed by Max walked from the office and went to find cal. Although they were not really that angered by the video they weren't going to let cal know that. This way it would be more satisfactory.

Cal, was stood but he nurses station.

"Dr knight may we have a word."

"Of course."

He followed them back to Zoe's office, Max was yeah last one in so left the door agar.

"So cal. You thought it would be a good idea to post a video of me and Max on line now."

"It was only a bit of harmless fun."

"Harmless, my whole career could be over because of it. That's really very harmless right."

"Zoe I'm sorry."

"Sorry!. Your sorry, well I don't think that quite cuts it."

By this time Zoe was shouting and a crowd had gathered out side the door. Zoe's face held a serious expression, but Max who was standing behind cal was having trouble containing his laughter.

"I don't care about the fact that you filmed us, but I do care that it ended up on the internet. It's a breech of trust. I'm not sure if things can be the same now, I will always have to question myself about your capability to be trusted."

"But .."

"No buts, now go."

The crowd outside had dispersed, Max was able to laugh out loud. A smile spread across Zoe's face. He would definitely do that again in a while.

"That showed him."

"Yeah. The hardest part was pretending to be angry, my face really hurts now."

"Aww come here I'll kiss it better."

Max walked over to Zoe, placed his hands on her cheeks and kissed her.

"Come on let's get back to work."

They both walked out of the office and everyone was over by the nurses station, talking about the recent event.

Tess looked over at Zoe and Zoe smiled. Tess knew now that she had just wanted to teach cal a lesson the all actions have consequences even if they don't affect you personally.

Max kissed Zoe and walked off to transfer a patient. Cal avoided them both for the rest of his shift. He learnt his lesson.

**Please review. There'll be more soon xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's the next chapter. Thank you all so much for the lovely reviews they mean a lot :) xx**

**Hope you enjoy xx**

**Please review :)**

**Katie xx**

Now that the video incident had been dealt with, Zoe sat and watched it properly. She noticed two people in the background that resembled Rita and Connie. Zoe was in shock. Connie and Rita were dancing, together! She had been so out of it she couldn't even remember much about that night.

In reception everyone was now gossiping about the scene between Connie and Rita as they had also watched the video again and this time had paid more attention to the characters in the background.

They walked into the ED together, a sea of heads turned towards them. Rita stepped closer to Connie. She was nervous, the row of eyes revealed to then that people had seen and now more than likely were going to ask questions.

Connie said a quick goodbye to Rita before scuttling off to her office, questions would have to wait. Rita however was not so lucky. The ED crowd had made a beeline for her.

"So you and the famous ice queen, what's going on." Noel asked

"Nothing is going on, we are just friends." Rita responded.

"Just friends my arse, come on Rita spill the beans." Cal added.

"Will you lot just leave me be, my heads on fire and I need to go and sit in a dark office."

Rita turn on her heals and walked to her office.

She slumped into her chair, things were going to get awkward. There was a knock at the door, Connie entered.

"Sorry if I'm interrupting."

"No come in, I was just making a plan."

"Oh, and sorry for leaving you to deal with the mob alone. I'm not in a good state this morning, too much alcohol fuelled fun last night."

"Yeah well don't get too used it it." Connie through a smile at Rita and closed the door behind her.

Connie now had a new perspective on Rita, they had gotten on extremely well last night and nothing had caused an argument since they woke up so maybe they could make things work between them, and for sure the rest of the staff would be over the moon.

**Please review. There'll be more soon xx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's the next chapter sorry it's a little short it's more of a filler. Hope you enjoy all the same xx**

**Please review xx**

**Katie xx**

After all the fancy dress party hype had died down the staff were getting back to normal. Rita and Connie were getting closer and closer and Max and Zoe were practically inseparable.

Max walked past a notice on the staffroom wall it read.

'Karaoke night at the pub, Saturday night 7 till late.'

At that moment Zoe walked in.

"Ah Zoe just the person. Fancy another night out, there's a karaoke at the pub on Saturday."

"Okay fine, as long as you sing I'm a barbie girl for me."

"Anything for you my dear. Shall I see if the rest are going."

"Yeah, as much as I'd love to stay as chat I really have to get back to work."

Zoe kissed Max quickly and headed back to her patient.

The ED was quite that day so Max spent most of his time spreading the work about the karaoke night.

By the end of shift Max had asked everyone and most had agreed to go. Max had put up a song chart in the staffroom for people to put down their names and the song they wanted to sing. Max left his name off though his performance was going to be a surprise.

**_So I have the idea for the karaoke night, but after that I don't have anymore ideas. I don't want to end this fix because I really enjoy writing it. So if you have any ideas, any at all I'd love to hear them. Please PM me or leave them in the reviews. Thank you xx_**

**Please review. There'll be more soon xx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy x**

**Please review. **

**Katie xx**

After Saturday's shift everyone headed across the road to the pub. The karaoke was not yet underway. Max got Zoe a drink and they sat at a table with the rest of the staff.

"So which one of you ugly mugs is going first" Zoe questioned. Looking at Max.

"Not me, for one simple reason I'm the most handsome of the lot of us." Max said.

"Fine Prince Charming your up first."

"That's better."

"Remember what I said the other day."

Max stood up and made his way the the small stage in the corner of the pub.

"Okay so this song is dedicated to my beautiful girlfriend who would only come if I sang this song for her."

Max picked up the microphone and began to sing.

(_I'm a barbie girl_)

Max finished the song and the pub burst out in laughter. He took a bow before returning to his seat.

"So how'd I do."

"Brilliantly,"

"Well don't get to comfortable it's your turn soon."

"Don't even think about it I've not had nearly enough to drink."

Over the other side of the table Rita had grabbed connies hand and was dragging her upon to the stage.

"Rita, Rita stop." Connie protested.

Rita ignored her.

"So what we gonna sing."

"I'm not singing."

"Oh yes you are."

Connie looked at Rita.

"Seriously."

"Totally."

The pair looked at the screen in order to choose a song. The rest of the ED staff, watch bewildered as Connie and Rita stood up on stage. They had finally decided on a song. The music started to play. They picked up the microphones.

(_I'm all about that base_)

By the end of the song Connie and Rita were clinging to one another in fits of giggles. They walked off stage and sat down. Zoe was now sitting on Max's lap. She'd had quite a bit to drink now but was still unwilling to get up and sing. Lily and Robyn said they would give it a shot.

(_Love me like you do_)

As they came to the end of the song, the pub began to empty. The night was drawing to a close. Rita and Connie were already gone and Max and Zoe were just saying their goodbyes.

They walked out of the pub and walked hand in hand home.

**Please review. There'll be more soon xx**

Songs

-I'm a barbie girl~ Aqua

\- All about that base~ Megan Trainor

\- love me like you do~ Ellie Golding


End file.
